Illusion
by Konetsu
Summary: Having been kidnapped three years ago, Miku lives day by day with a man five years her senior, who lets her know of his love all the time. Knowing this, she brushes off the physical, mental and sexual abuse. After being proclaimed dead years ago, he's all she has left to live for, so she strives to please him, to try and love him back. Even if what she sees is an illusion.
1. Orange Glow

_**A/N: **_

This was inspired by AVTechNO!'s "Room". The picture chosen for the video totally gave me a huge idea, so I couldn't help writing something. Look it up, and you'll probably see the whole story within just that picture. Loli Bunny Miku + Dark Miku? STORY.

It's a little weird at first (while rereading I was like, "I'm so dumb!"), but as the story progresses you can see where Miku is coming from.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

* * *

_**Illusion**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Orange Glow**_

* * *

Hatsune Miku slowly looked up at her window, black hair tangled and messy across the wood floor, a bright orange glow spreading around her body. This would mean it was around four, maybe four-thirty. She had about an hour before she would be taken to that room again, to perform dirty deeds for him…

Her black uniform, forced upon her years ago was beginning to get smaller, and she'd have to request a size change while performing for him. She only got what she wanted when he was pleased with her, which wasn't always.

Miku wasn't concerned about her situation. She had been kidnapped three years ago, proclaimed dead after a month of searching. But she was in no danger of being killed, because she could always please her master. He was an otaku, meaning she was his perfect match, or rather, his dream come true. Her hair was a silky black, and when it had grown longer, she made a risky move by placing them in pigtails. He loved it, and upgraded her room from a dingy closet to an actual room he cleaned out for her.

He was nice, sometimes. And handsome, and always told her how much she meant to him. Maybe it was the looks, the distance she sometimes forced between them similar to his favorite anime girls, that he found attractive, but she liked being wanted. She loved knowing she was making someone else happy, even at the expense of her innocence.

When he forced her into things though, like stripping in front of his disgusting, ugly and fat otaku friends, she couldn't help but show her displeasure. This made him angry, and he'd hit her, then have sex with her. In front of them. She hated that, hated having him force himself upon her.

After he was done with her on those days, she'd cry, and cry and sob so much in her empty room until he ran in and hugged her, proclaiming his love for her. Then, he'd gently _make love _to her, which was a bonus, since she knew he was finally happy again and would use it to her advantage. It was strange, she never resisted his advances, because she knew that outside, she was dead. Outside this apartment, everyone had forgotten her. All except for him. She didn't love him for this reason, however.

Her room was always empty save for her lounging about, which was a sign that he didn't want her to contact anyone or thing, so nothing to hide under her bed, no internet to send out notices about her whereabouts, and absolutely no contact with anyone but him. That was why to him, she was always easy to remember.

But her closet did have all sorts of cosplay hanging up. Most of them were some sort of Lolita style, with wigs, accessories contacts and the like. Miku didn't mind some of them, but she really did not like the ones that exposed too much of her body. She vaguely remembered turning fifteen not too long ago, while he was twenty, his birthday approaching as well. The ages between them meant nothing to her, seeing as she would never be able to leave and be free ever again. He loved her anyway, and would be the only one to love her in her life.

_Free? _She hadn't heard of that word in so long, she almost forgot what it meant. Being free was a nice thought, but she'd never have it completely. Hatsune Miku had died years ago, some of her belongings having been buried as a result of no body present. On the news that she heard through his room, they all called it a tragedy, a horrible kidnapping, murder…

What was it that she was going through? Surely not a hostage situation as he had never threatened anyone, nor just a regular kidnapping and rape, though they did have intercourse regularly, and she was a minor. Master was very careful with her and treated her like a princess when they were alone, which was fortunately all the time. He didn't kill her, not completely, anyway…

He still hadn't come home yet, which was odd. The orange sunlight coming through her window had become even brighter, hitting her onyx orbs harshly. There was no clock in the room, but she didn't want to guess what time it was again.

Sunset was her favorite time of the day, because it meant her day alone, locked up in her room, was finally over.

Miku could almost remember walking home from middle school during sunset, her friends laughing around her and genuinely happy. She was happy then, with her parents there for her, friends, a perfect school life. All until that Thursday afternoon, when her friends had club activities, making her walk home alone. Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth with a cloth.

From then on, her life was a blur. She remembered her first time two years ago, one year after being his slave. It hurt, and tore her inside and out, causing her to scream and wail and cry, only to be stopped when he slapped her, covering her mouth. From then on she managed to watch his moves carefully, know what he liked and what he didn't. Miku forced herself to be the perfect captive, even when she was forced to watch him bring in other girls, all different sizes, ages, looks, styles…all she watched was him. Master. The man who _loved_ her.

She didn't pity them or empathize, because they got off Scot-free, while she remained in her room, locked in for eternity. All those girls got to go back home, where they belonged. Miku belonged here now, she belonged to him. Hatsune Miku was dead.

And he loved her, she made herself believe that he truly did. Miku wasn't just some victim. If Master did not love her, why keep her? Why buy her cosplay and clothes and have her make dinner, while also sharing food?

Miku wondered, while her black eyes were blankly watching the sun go down on the horizon of the city, if she was falling in love herself. Deep inside, there had to be something, something causing her to train herself into being the perfect woman for Master. But it was futile. She didn't love him, she only loved the fact that he spared her life.

The door unlocked, causing her to stand up, and fix her outfit. She saw a familiar looking box, then his dark eyes look into hers without a hello. "Miku, I want you to wear this," he said, throwing her his jacket. Confused but willing, she did as he said, the warmth enveloping her.

Then, he pressed her against the wall, not kissing her, but letting his hands feel her, not a single wave of pleasure running through her. After a few minutes, he turned around and opened the box, taking out a few things wrapped in bubble wrap. "Go to the convenience store," he said, not looking at her.

Miku's eyes widened, staring at his white t-shirt in shock. "B-"

"You better come back," he interrupted, dropping a wad of money onto the floor for her to retrieve. "Get what you want, but make sure you get a lemon ice cream for me."

She gulped, blinking back her tears. Maybe she could fall in love. If, with only an illusion.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

THIS IS NOT MIKU/MASTER. This is Miku/Problems. Please remember that.

But how was it? Yes, it's short, but having the song I mentioned above on repeat made me wanna do something angst heavy and short. Because angst is just better that way. :P

Tell me what you think in a review, PM, whatever! See you next chapter. (:


	2. Hidden Eye

_**A/N:**_

Thank you for the reviews! I honestly did not know about the Stockholm Syndrome at all, but once I looked it up I realized it fits both Master and Miku well. Thank you _**Ryuchu**_!

OHMYGOD HOW EMBARRASSING. I forgot to change the title name I originally had to Illusion…I apologize for that. /

Enjoy! (:

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

* * *

_**Illusion**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Hidden Eye**_

* * *

He had finally let her out of the apartment. Three years of seclusion, no chances of escape, and he suddenly wants her to go out? Miku couldn't believe it, she couldn't believe she was actually walking through the door, into the fresh air she could only feel through a crack in her window. It was completely unannounced.

Her hand stopped right on the doorknob. What if this was a test? Master could've just been fooling her, trying to see if she'd run off. No, no. He wasn't like that, Master was wonderfully generous. He even requested something!

"Be back in twenty minutes!" he called from her room, still tinkering with whatever was in the box. Miku gulped, unlocking the door. She looked behind her, to see if he was going to approach her. Nothing. With a sigh, she turned the doorknob and slowly took her first real step in years.

It was surreal. So beautifully surreal she couldn't believe it. She didn't remember the hallway when she was first taken, didn't remember the wall made of just windows. Master truly had to love her if he wanted her to see this. Miku managed a small smile, the moving muscles in her face an odd feeling.

She saw a lot of different things, her hair and face hidden underneath a hood. Miku didn't know why, most people had probably forgotten about her; she was dead. But it was still weird, seeing other people. Not Master. Not him by her side, or his voice or his face. There was so many different kinds of people while she walked along the sidewalk.

Teenagers, surrounded by their friends in all different shades of color, little kids happily running around their chatty parents…she could feel the envy inside of her. But none of these people cared about her, only one person did, and he was high above her, far away.

Miku didn't look up to see anybody, or make eye contact. Nobody cared, but she wasn't willing to risk being noticed by someone. Her footsteps neared a small convenience store, most likely the one Master told her about. The bright fluorescent lights reminded her of a hospital.

But the air was nice and fresh, different to what she'd feel in her room. In the summertime she always had to curl up in the corner to cool off since Master didn't have an air conditioner.

"Welcome," the store clerk greeted, bowing her head a bit. Miku jumped and nodded, not wanting to say anything.

The first thing she got was a lemonade ice cream, followed by a bottle of water and a box of pocky. He loved these, despite only asking for the ice cream. Miku pondered over what she should get herself, and decided on an ice cream as well. She wasn't picky, and she wanted to go back as fast as she could, in fear of being hit if she was late.

The clerk rang her up quickly, and soon she found herself standing in front of the door, hood down and hair falling everywhere. Miku knocked, not knowing if Master had locked the door or not.

"You came back fast," he said, not bothering with a greeting again. The darkness met her eyes, the only light coming from his computer and the sunlight outside. At the large bag in her hand, he smiled and patted her on the head. "Just drop off the ice in my room, I'm taking a call right now," was all he said before walking away, brushing his fingers on her shoulder.

Miku did as he said, but instead, laid them out in the order she knew he ate them in: pocky, drink, ice. Without missing a beat she turned and walked out, throwing the plastic bag away. Her room was starting to get dark, the orange light she loved beginning to disappear.

Miku huddled into her corner, slowly tearing the wrapper open. She could hear him yelling on the phone. Then her name, and then a loud, hard bang. Miku stopped eating her ice cream, and wrapped it back up. He was coming. She could hear his footsteps.

He slammed her door open, brown eyes ablaze with anger. "Miku!" he screamed, approaching her. Onyx eyes stared up at him, not understanding what she did wrong. She bought him his favorite snacks and came back like he said! What did she do? "I told you to put on the jacket!" With a swipe of his hand, her hair was pulled up, her sound of a grimace somehow making him even more angry. "You didn't zip it up!"

"I…" she uttered, not knowing what to say. He clenched her hair harder, waking her up from her shock. "I didn't…"

Master let go of her hair, now that she was standing in front of him. But that didn't mean he was done with punishing her. His large hand lifted, slowly caressing her cheek, going down to her neck, then her breasts and finally, her stomach. "Someone could've taken you…" he whispered, getting closer to her than necessary. Miku flinched at the feel of something going on down _there_…then a hard slap to the face. "Someone could stolen you! My friends live right down the street, what if one of them had seen you!?"

It was ironic, him hitting her because of something she didn't know about. But it was because he was worried about losing her, losing his object of affection.

Master crouched down, clutching at her torso with sobs raking his body. The sun had fully set, leaving them in a dark room with a beautiful view of the city. Miku knew what was coming next. She wasn't excited this time, not with her cheek stinging, and her eye throbbing.

He stood up and brought her in for a kiss, chopped sentences proclaiming apologies, mouthing "I love you"s over and over, while she stood there, clutching at his arms in pain. His forehead kept touching her burning face.

Soon Miku was on the floor, watching with a blank expression as Master touched her body, slightly made her feel good, and then gasped at the pressure she felt in her nether regions. This was how he was able to capture her every time. This wasn't just sex now, it was love.

She opened her eyes to see a bare room, void of anything but her. Seeing as she was naked, and nobody was next to her, meant they had done their deed and fallen asleep. It was still nighttime, as the city was still full of light downtown, other smaller parts surrounding it dark. By the way the sun looked, it was probably around two in the morning, nearing three.

Her face hurt. But it didn't bother her, because Master was happy again. He wasn't mad anymore. Miku grabbed at her clothes in need of a wash, getting up with a slight wobble. These were her only real clothes, and they were too filthy now to use. But the washer and dryer were right past his room, she'd definitely wake him up and anger him.

But the truth was, she knew he was awake. He slept in the afternoons after work, and spent all night on his computer. Maybe she should just use the tub to wash her clothes…no, that'd be louder.

She walked out in her nude state, not caring if he'd see. Master had seen more than just her body anyway, it'd make no difference. Her light footsteps were muffled by the carpet, Miku watching his door carefully. One eye throbbed at her force of trying to widen it. Irritating.

With quick succession she managed to throw everything in the washer and turn it on, turning around to head back. But something stopped her. It was almost as if something made her stop in her tracks, and open his door.

No sounds, no whirr of a computer, no TV light…it was completely dark. Maybe he was asleep? Miku had to know, so she pushed it open farther, and then stopped upon seeing his lit face, eyes completely stuck on his laptop. He didn't notice anything, as he had headphones in. So this is what he had brought in when he came home. Miku wasn't saddened about it, she only received gifts for special occasions.

Something was possessing her again, because next thing she knew, she was climbing on his bed, something she hadn't felt in forever. This was the second time she had been in here. The first was when he had first brought her, then decided her own room would be better.

"Miku?" he asked out loud, putting his laptop to the side. She reached out and touched his chest, feeling for a heartbeat. It was getting faster and faster. She couldn't feel that within her chest, Miku's was calm and as normal as ever. Why couldn't she love him? What was missing?

They were physically intimate, he always wanted to protect her, he couldn't let her out of an obsession…

Miku had to know. She had to know _why_. Master was a wonderful man, he provided everything for her! So what was holding her back?!

He reached out to touch her bright cheek, tearing up at the bump and mixed color of her usually pale skin. Black hair covered her eye out of shame, but he brushed against it, bringing her closer. "Miku…" he whispered, hugging her. He flipped them, and so began another session.

When she awoke again, sunlight filled the familiar room. Miku was in her usual room, not Master's. That's right, they began in his room, but actually did it in hers. Master preferred her room because it was more spacious, but since he retreated to his own after they were done, it left Miku cold and alone.

Sometimes he was so inconsiderate, he didn't even thank her for the snacks she got him. Maybe he was too preoccupied, and then she just had to go in and bother him…

No. Master apologized for hitting her, made her feel good twice in one day, and was even courteous to bring her to her room and sleep. He would do anything for her, and she knew she had to return the favor this time.

She needed a haircut, so maybe shortening it would make him happy. Miku knew where he put his scissors. He used them against her once, playing out the S&M roles. Master didn't like seeing wounds on her though, so he had placed them somewhere else, never to be seen again.

Miku hoped, as she began trimming her locks of hair for the first time, if her throbbing eye would worsen by tonight. Her bangs would be left untouched, she needed them covered to hide her black eye and swollen left cheek. Nothing too short, he hated those kinds of girls.

Black hair was all over the floor, surrounding her pale feet. Miku looked up and saw the uneven lengths of her hair, but it was fine. It was different. Master loved anything she did to her appearance, and he'd surely love this. Hopefully.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

AHHH. An update! I didn't plan on updating so quickly, but I couldn't help it! Just listening to _Room _and seeing the picture (mentioned in Ch.1) just makes me want to continue this story, inspiration just kept hitting me…

Thank you for reading!


End file.
